Educating with Derek
by cmpdred
Summary: The McDonaldVenturi household begins to undertake extensive means to bring up everyone’s grades. USED TO BE NoTaPiNkGiRl
1. What a Weekend This Will Be

_Summary: The McDonald-Venturi household begins to undertake extensive means to bring up everyone's grades. (Takes place after Grade-Point: Average) _

_Disclaimer: No I don't own Life with Derek…wish I did though, I'd make episodes that had some fanfic flair to them._

Casey could tell she had walked in at the wrong moment. Derek was sitting on the couch, looking very small under the stares from George and her mom.

"Um, if this is a bad time, I can-"

"No, Casey, you will need to hear this too," Nora interjected. Casey glanced questioningly between the parents, waiting for an explanation.

"Apparently, Marti still has not grasped the concept that not everything Derek says is funny is also correct," George continued, glaring at Derek.

Derek sprang into defense mode. "Dad, honestly, I don't know why she mimics me like that."

"Save it, Derek. You are her big brother; she looks up to you. So you are going to help correct the problem."

"How can Derek help?" Casey asked.

"Well, according to Marti's teacher, she is having problems with recognizing colors, numbers, shapes, and letters on demand. When the class learned them, she was passed," Nora sighed, "But now that they are attempting to review after Christmas break, Marti keeps on answering incorrectly."

"Her teacher recommended that Marti review with Nora and I every night this week and over the weekend, then she will be re-tested on Monday, just to make sure that she understands all that a 6 year old should know. The problem is, I have a conference out-of-town this weekend on the new laws the legislature is about to pass. Nora had planned on going to the capital with me, but we are worried about Marti."

"Since George and I already decided to give you and Derek another chance at staying home, we are also putting you both in charge of tutoring," Nora concluded.

Derek jumped up from the couch and entered the protesting with Casey. "What about all of the work I have to do? Hockey practice? My home-ec grade? The science fair project? My film for the festival?"

"Don't worry, all of the homework and projects will get finished this weekend. Lizzie and Edwin just told us that they have projects to work on for their 'Kids and the Arts' class; no one will be leaving the house this weekend until all the school work is completed." George simply stated in his closing-argument voice. The teenagers knew better than to protest.


	2. Spin Around but Don't Bet On It

_Summary: The McDonald-Venturi household begins to undertake extensive means to bring up everyone's grades. (Takes place after Grade-Point: Average) _

_Disclaimer: No I don't own Life with Derek…wish I did though, I'd make episodes that had some fanfic flair to them._

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Ok, Casey, you have the number for the hotel and Mrs. Jarvis said she would come over with Emily to check up on you guys." Nora glanced up from her packing, "How weird is it that Mrs. Higginbottom cancelled last night? She was so eager to come over and baby-sit before."

Casey hoped her mom didn't notice the blush creeping up her cheeks as she supposed what probably had happened. "Honestly, I have no idea why she cancelled. Did she give a reason?"

"No, she just said something had come up and she couldn't come over. She seemed very distracted by something. Oh well, I guess I need to finish this packing before George gets back from the office."

"Do you need me to grab anything for you?"

"No, Casey, I think I got it all. Did you read over the list of projects that everyone has this weekend?"

"Um, yeah. Derek and I are suppose to help Marti with her make-up work, but what is this about Edwin and Lizzie? Dance lessons?"

"What? Oh, that. Apparently the public schools here are attempting to teach the kids about grace and such with ballroom dancing lessons. Lizzie said there will be a dance competition to determine their grades. She and Edwin are very nervous about it, but you took dance lessons for so long…"

"I will help them, but please, don't bring up dance lessons. That's part of the past I'm still attempting to forget."

"But-"

"Drop it, Mom. I'm going to go check on Derek and Marti. They have been quiet for too long."

When Casey reached the landing, she paused. Derek and Marti were laughing as Derek twirled the six year-old around the kitchen.

"Faster, Smerk! Faster!" giggled the child.

Derek puffed, "Smarti…if I go…much faster…we might…whoops…" The pair fell into a heap on the linoleum floor. Casey stifled a giggle as she watched Marti attempted to untangle herself from her older brother, especially when the girl accidentally jabbed him in the stomach.

"OK, Marti," Derek groaned, "I think it maybe awhile before Air Derek lifts off again." Derek heard a noise from behind and whipped his head around.

Casey walked over to him. "Need a hand?"

"Sure," he grunted as she helped him up.

"Mom just said the Emily's mom will be checking in on us, not Mrs. Higginbottom. Do I even want to know what could have dissuaded her from checking in on her 'favorite kiddies'?"

Derek smirked, "Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies. You have got a lot to learn, Case. Otherwise, what self-respecting male will want to be around you?"

"You are such a Neanderthal sometimes. I think you need to learn some things too."

"Do you now? Well, I propose a challenge. I bet I can teach more stuff about being laid back and cool than you can about perfection and grade grubbing. You in?"

"Do I look like I would back down from a challenge like that? Name the terms and I'm in."

"When our parents get back Sunday night, we will evaluate who has learned more from the other and the teacher will receive an award that will be determined later. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

_What do you guys think? Keep the reviews pouring in. If I get 5 reviews on this chapter, I'll update again. Let me know if ya got any ideas too! Pink_


	3. The Beat Courses Through The Body

_Sorry it took me so long to update. I know i promised an update after so many reviews, but finals at school and having to move home left me with little creative energy. I'm glad that the story has been so well received. If anyone has any ideas for other "lessons" Casey or Derek can teach each other, please let me know...with no further ado...CHAPTER 3!_

_I don't own Life with Derek or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter._

* * *

"So, Lizzie, what exactly is this project you and Edwin have to do?" Casey asked after sealing her deal with Derek. She and Lizzie were working to push all the furniture in the living room to the wall.

"We are supposed to learn the basics of the waltz. I'm glad we got to pick partners; I might have been stuck with some weird guy with sweaty palms."

Casey chuckled, "Yeah, sweaty palms are a definite turn-off."

"How would you know, McDonald? I bet you have never danced with a guy before." Derek sneered as he walked down the stairs with Edwin and Marti closely behind him. He didn't see it, but Lizzie noticed that her older sister's eyes got very dark as they narrowed. Lizzie motioned to Edwin that his brother was walking on thin ice.

"Well, Casey, have you danced with a guy before, or was it just other girls at that fancy private school of yours?" Derek bantered. "You've always been such a Klutzilla; you probably lack any balance necessary to even _think_ about waltzing."

"Derek, please don't get Casey mad. Lizzie and I are depending on her to help us so we can pass this arts class," Edwin pleaded.

"Don't worry, Edwin, I'm not mad. In fact, I just figured out how to help you and Lizzie. Derek, come here."

"What do you think you are doing, Casey?"

"_We_ are going to show our siblings how to dance. With all of your big talk, you must know how to dance, don't you?" Casey smirked.

"I don't do prissy dancing."

"Well, what kind of dancing do you do?" Casey lifted the stereo remote and pressed a button and the living room was filled with opening notes of "Bellydancer". Casey's hips sashayed as the music progressed. The shuffle on the stereo quickly switched CDs to "Gasolina" as Casey's moves morphed to salsa steps. Derek and Edwin stood slack jawed and speechless watching their step-sister gracefully change her movements to match the music coming from the speakers. Lizzie and Marti were all grins because they knew about Casey's dancing.

Panting, Casey turned to Derek. "Well, if you are satisfied knowing I can dance, can we please teach Edwin and Lizzie so I can get on with my weekend?"

Derek mutely walked over to where Casey stood, waiting further instructions from her. Casey laughed to herself, knowing this was one of the few times she had managed to leave Derek completely speechless.

"Ok, place your left hand on my waist. Feet should be shoulder length apart. Firmly but carefully hold my left hand in your right hand. Lizzie, you and Edwin should be doing this too. Watch Derek and me then mimic when you think you can. Now, Derek, the guy normally leads, but I don't think you have ever done any ballroom dancing."

Now it was Derek's turn to grin. "Casey, Casey, Casey, when will you learn to stop underestimating me? My grandmother is a chair at the club. I've been dragged to debutante escort boot camp since I was nine. Now, Ed, push the button for track ten; I've got to show Casey I can dance."

As the waltz started, Casey and Derek both began to dance to the simple "1-2-3" count that had been drilled into both of their subconscious. However, the couple began to spice up the traditional dance with spins and turns. The younger children had forgotten about practicing for school. They were entranced by the obvious passion both dancers were beginning to show through their sensual movements.

Casey and Derek were oblivious to their audience. The music didn't even affect them. The increase in heart rate provided a new tempo; changing emotions flashed as they kept their eyes locked. As the music began to end, Derek suavely dipped Casey. Centimeters from each other, Casey saw something new in Derek's eyes, and it scared her.

"Derek, what are you doing?" she asked, aggravated at Derek and herself. "Lizzie and Edwin won't have to worry about moves like that, so quit showing off."

Derek merely sighed. "What is getting into me? I never show off dancing, at least not with Casey." He pondered to himself. Regaining his composure and returning to his usual self he responded, "Sorry, Case. I just wanted to show you how to really dance. Let's do this the 'right way' now. There's a hockey game on in thirty minutes."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Readers! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I started this chapter then got writer block and school started...long story short, sorry about the long wait. This is a short chapter, but more is coming...Reviews do make me update faster, just please be patient! Thanks!!

Disclaimer: If I did own LWD, I wouldn't be in school right now

* * *

Chapter 4: Twisted

"Alright, Lizzie, here's ten bucks. I still don't believe it though."

"Edwin, they might not realize it, but it is there. If they have to work together anymore this weekend, our house might be the base for a soap opera."

"Edwin! Lizzie! What are you two doing in the game closet?"

"Casey, hi," Lizzie squeaked in surprise for being found.

"Lizzie and I were looking for the Monopoly money. Have you seen it?" Edwin quickly recovered.

"No, I haven't, but I need the Twister mat and spinner."

"What for?" Lizzie inquired.

"Well, Marti didn't understand that Candy Land is supposed to help her with her color recognition; she just wanted to find the 'Princess Cards'. Her teacher suggested that Marti be in control of the spinner and tell George and Nora where to put their feet. I'm the lucky guinea pig now."

Edwin broke into a grin, "You know, Derek is the reigning Venturi champ on the Twister mat. He might play guinea pig for Marti so you don't have to." He caught sight of Lizzie's astounded look. "I mean-" he stammered, "Derek is _supposed_ to help you with the tutoring; why shouldn't he get twisted into a pretzel too?"

Casey grinned, "Great idea, Edwin."


End file.
